Caught Under wheel of rolls
by gibsonangelic
Summary: Marauders Time .Something unexpected happens and leaves Snape disabled.And What is worse Dumbledore left him the care of Marauders ..A story of understanding pain and friendship..Please read and review second chapter is much more better written :D !
1. Chapter 1

Hello This is my first fanfic and I am not native…So Please ignore my mistakes …

I do not own anything But I wish I did 

Unexpected Happens

The moment I opened my mouth to say something to Lily Potter hit me with a spell ..For a moment I could not feel anything then pain..So much Pain ..It was everywhere I fell to the ground writhing was that hell ? "Stop it " I screamed .. Pain.. Pain .. God ..My throat was hurt my own voice was distorted reduced to a pitiful voice…

I could hear the told someone to "Get Dumbledore" . Lily was crying ..Voices …Voices…My own screaming ..Then everyting was a blur to me ..and finally darkness I longed for came and I give myself in….

*****************************************************

James Potter could not understand wHat was happening .Only thing he had done was a silencing instead of being silent Greasy Git began to scream with a great force .He couldn't undrestand anything snivellus was not pretending .After a minute of shock He turned and barked to a younger students to get Headmaster..

His eyes wandered To Lily who was crying . Her eyes were red. And She was shaking .Mary was helping her to be on feet. "She is so beatiful" He thougt and turned his gaze to Snape who was lying on the ground."Shit" he murmured

"ındeed shit mate " said Sirius "Well you know İt will cost lots of points to Gryffindor"

"Shut up Padfoot"James whispered "I haven't done it "

Sirius looked at him in suprise ."So what was that ? for merlin'S sake ?

"Explosion " Remus told ..

"what"shouted Peter

Before Remus could say anything They noticed the approaching figures of Headmaster Poppy Sloughorn and Mcgonagall ..

Albus Dumbledore was feeling very looked at the boy lying on the bed thinking..He knew the cause Of course..Boy was attacked with so many spells that before one spell lost it's trace in other words İt magic on body There had been the body could not carry there was an explosion andI t had been painful Headmaster was sure of that..but he did not know what would be the effects..

Poppy did a spell that would determine the effect..She froze.

"Poppy?"he called"What happened?"

Mediwitch turned her head..Her face was pale she swallowed hard wit a trembling voice she said

"Boy will be disabled"

********************************************************

So what do you think?Please review and tell me what do you think ..

Next chapter will be beter and Marauders will be punished in a way they had never thougt

Please review They are so important to me..


	2. Chapter 2

I was warm .Iwas hearing voices telling xplaining and arguing .I did not know what was that

about .All I know I liked this darkness.I had never felt this warm and protected before .There was always people to taunt me .In my dormitory my room mates dear sllytherins and outside damned marauders.I tried to poen my eyes can't ,too heavy and again I am drifted in darkness…

Again voices I fell much improved much healed ..Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore fucking gryfindor lover are talking..And for the God sake they can't remember to talk silently !Anyway I try to open my eyes and finally I suceed .

"Albus he has waken"said a sad voice,Then I see the owner of the voice ;Madam looks at me with something on her eyesa mixture of fear ,concern,and pity.

"Whaada tda halle haaapinaat? The moment I said that words I froze what happened for the god sake why I can't talk like before my voice is different too , too raspy and bas .In a furıous attempt I try to sit up and push the blanket I can't….

Madam Pomfrey say something tries to calm me ,but it does not heart pounds fast in my head I feel hot .Panic..I am paralyzed ..And I do not know the later I scream on the top of my lungs my body unable to move,I scream and scream I don't have the strength to hold back my tears. Madam Pomfrey makes an injection. Against my will I calm down .Headmaster strokes my hair .Old bastard tries to be affectionate bu I don't buy it .

"Oh my boy "he says in a sad voice "I am sorry" "You know my boy the day you were in fight with Mr. Potter and , you were subjected to many spells and curses" he said

I fucking know that I would say if I was able to talk but they are after all your golden boys aren't they ?

"Actually being exposed to a spell is more complicated than thought a part of a curse

Or spell remains inside you and it goes after a certain time like 10 minutes .It seems that"he breathed in"that day magic was trapped inside you because of many curses and it sort of caused explosion "he breathed out his eyes are on mine he does not need to go on I undestand everything now tears flows down my face and I left my pride for now I close my eyes

"You are paralyzed my boy but it is not permanent"he touches my damp face

"duon't" I mumble "gouw vaiv " I open my eyes look directly in his face with as much as hatred I can manage .He looks at my face avoids my eyes ,and slowly gets up I can see his eyes are swimming with tear "liar !"

"I am sorry my boy " he says quietly and leaves .And after he is gone I cry in earnest rocking my unmoveable body with sobs

*************************************************************************

Albus Dumbledore had never felt that guilty in his life except his sister' remembered snape 's eyes dark wet and eyes burnt inside of him.H e was feeling furios at he same times weak .After 15 minutes he was going to talk the marauders and will give them to punishment they will never forget

There were lots of questions in his haed racing .Why didn'he do anything before that ?But again he had had his own reasons ,Sirius was first to break the tradition in his family and black family was a ver y dark family dubledore know that and so as to keep Sirius away from that and to gain him Albus always helped him even in his punishments and after all What they were doing was pranks .

And that Snape boy .Nearly noone liked him and to tell the truth Dumbledire has the common information about him nothing more .He was a boy notorious for his dark curses which Dumbledore disapproved he was like a plant kept in darkness too sallow too slim too serious and he was not charming like marauders..

So Albus neglected him…He did not care about him and encouraged his golden boys by lessening their punishment ..He had no idea that Snape was abused orbeaten until that day which meant he could not send the child to should be looked after in there and Albus really had a good idea about that….

Author note ;firstly I do not have harry potter word but I wish I had

Sooo what do you think lide it or hated it ? What are your ides? In the following chapter we will see the punishment of marauders and surely they won't like it neither snape …

Also I am not a native speaker soexcuse me from my mistakes and I need a beta !

Sooo be a responsible reader and review your ideas are so important to me :. PLEASE:D


End file.
